


The light behind your eyes

by NothanksGee



Series: Sing it for the world- Frerard Oneshots [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Ferard, Fluff, Frerard, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, WE BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothanksGee/pseuds/NothanksGee
Summary: "He has old, worn and dirty clothes, it seemed that he had been beaten or that someone had mistreated him, blood stains on the fabric and dried drops of it on the floor; he was not an enemy.I moved closer to uncover his face, and the moment I saw him, something glowed inside me; his chubby lips, his flushed cheeks, his delineated eyebrows, his little button nose and his eyelashes, which were gently kissing his cheeks as his beautiful eyes were closed. Gently, I ran my hand through his hair, and that was at the moment that my eyes met the love of my life’s; his hazel with green touches eyes that stand out with the help of the sun, his gaze fell on mine, and a smile born on his lips.And in that moment I knew; I'd spend any time of my life with Fun Ghoul."
Relationships: Frank / Gerard, Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Sing it for the world- Frerard Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OneShot bassed in mcr song 'The light behind your eyes'

_《_ _So long to all my friends_ _  
Everyone of them met tragic ends_ _》_

May 27th, 2029.

It had been 12 years since the last time she saw these two people, for a long time she had asked for explanations, searched for clues, and reviewed photographs; but nothing at all found the whereabouts of those two.

It was her 17th birthday, and her training as part of the Killjoys had started not too long ago, Jet and Kobra had created a list of activities to do, as well as self-defense moves to teach her.

But, despite having a very busy schedule, something kept floating in his mind ...

_What had happened to Fun Ghoul and Party Poison?In those 12 years, no one had ever answered her questions, a nostalgic look starting appeared on the faces of the others.But today ... today something felt different ..._

_《_ _With every passing day_ _  
I’d be lying if I didn’t say_ _》_

She was walking back to the restaurant where she had grown up and had spent the last few years located in zone six. When arrived, she found the blond guy sitting outside the building; she looked confused and said,

"Is something wrong, Kobra? I swear I was careful- "

"It's okay B. I-I ... I wanted to talk to you about something else ..." he paused, sighing and looking down as Bandit took a seat next to him, "I-I know that for a long time you have been looking for information about them, and I don't blame you, we never talk about it "

"Kobra, I-", she knew it was difficult, but I never expected it to be so much, what had happened that was so difficult for him to talk about it?

“W-when your parents found you, they made me promise that I would always protect you, whatever happens”, a tear rolled down his cheek as he continued, “I promised, for my life. A while ago, you asked me about Party Poison and Fun Ghoul… but it wasn't the right time.”

_《_ _That I miss them all tonight_ _  
And if they only knew what I would say_ _》_

“They were very stronger and brave guys, they wanted a better world, they wanted to live with no danger and no fear ... They gave everything to keep us alive, and I promised to them the last time we meet, that I would wait until today to give you the letter that they had left for you, because they knew that only now you’ll understand. "

Kobra took a box that he hid behind him, it was an abstract one; shapeless blue, red and yellow colors, strange drawings, and wild scribbles, and on the cover some letters were written _"for my dear Ghoulie, the love of my life and owner of my dreams."_

She opened the box, slowly, finding a lot of weird things; painted rocks, withered flowers, a yellow laser gun, newspapers and on top, a letter that said _"for our lovely little B, because we love you ..."_

_《_ _If I could be with you tonight_ _  
I would sing you to sleep_ _》_

She looked at Kobra questioning, founding that the other's eyes were filled of tears and his lips held back a sob, he nodded, letting out a sigh.

She opened the letter, and found nothing more and nothing less than a… goodbye letter?

She didn't know, but this, nothing more than this, would answer all her questions.She sighed deeply before starting reading ...

_《_ _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_ _》_

_“I remember my life with Frank as I remember the way the sun goes down, the moon appears, and the stars shine. My story with Ghoul is and will always be one of the most precious things in my memories. Without him, nothing in the world you know today would be real, and I must thank him for many things; I must thank him for saving me, for loving me and for taking care of me as only he knows._

_Our history is a long list of beautiful moments that I will always carry with me; things that you, me and him lived and that you may not remember, but that take you to the exact point of your today ..._

_When I met Frank, everything changed on me… He was just a 22-year-old boy, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go or who to talk to; Mikey and I scoured the area for ammunition as he hid from the draculoids. At that moment, we were just Jet, Kobra and I, we called ourselves the 'Killjoys', and although we weren't so wanted ... it wasn´t bad to be careful; nobody knew what could happen._

_《_ _One day I’ll lose this fight_ _  
As we fade in the dark_ _》  
  
_

_We were in zone 13, out of battery city; we were very curious people, nothing could stop us, we were like teenagers; just like you. We were driving right to a mountain, we knew there were secret BL / ind headquarters everywhere, and since we were not afraid of anything, we decided to investigate._

_But then, we saw a distorted figure in the road at distance; I didn't know what or who it was, possibly it was a Korse trap, but we decided to approach carefully, weapons in hand and faces hidden._

_The closer we got; the clearer the figure became: it was a person._

_He was huddled in the sand; his hair fell on his face and his locks moved with the wind, we could not distinguish his identity or know if he was still alive, but he did not seem harmless, the only thing that could be seen of him were his hands ... his skin looked a little tan, Tattoos on the back of it, 'halloween' was sticking out on his knuckles, he was still breathing and looked hurt – that was how I met Frank._

_《_ _Just remember you will always burn as bright_ _》  
  
_

_He had old, worn and dirty clothes, it seemed that he had been beaten or that someone had mistreated him, blood stains on the fabric and dried drops of it on the floor; he was not an enemy._

_I moved closer to uncover his face, and the moment I saw him, something glowed inside me; his chubby lips, his flushed cheeks, his delineated eyebrows, his little button nose and his eyelashes, which were gently kissing his cheeks as his beautiful eyes were closed. Gently, I ran my hand through his hair, and that was at the moment that my eyes met the love of my life’s; his hazel with green touches eyes that stand out with the help of the sun, his gaze fell on mine, and a smile borne on his lips._

_And in that moment I knew; I'd spend any time of my life with Fun Ghoul._

_《_ _Be strong and hold my hand_ _  
Time, it comes for us, you’ll understand_ _》_

_As time passed, our love grew and our souls got together, we spent years together and, even if we always were always with Kobra and Jet, in our hearts we were just him and me..._

_I perfectly remember the day I proposed to him to marry me; the sun was going down and creating an effect to the horizon, he and I sat, admiring the time we have won, what we have fought and what we had achieved, Frank and I had accepted our love 3 long years ago at that moment. And I knew… that I would do everything to always keep him with me, whatever happens._

_I remember exactly our wedding day, we were just the killjoys; we had found a jewelry warehouse along zone 9 out of battcity, Kobra and I were investigating when I saw it… such a great jewel worthy of the love of my life; beautiful, but not as precious as his eyes at the beginning of the day. It was March 22nd, 2013, when Fun Ghoul and I, Party Poison, reunited our souls and marked our love in the light of the sun, the moon and the stars._

_《_ _We’ll say goodbye today_ _  
And I'm sorry how it ends this way_ _》_

_I have no words to explain how happy I have been with him by my side, I have no words to thank him for all the moments we’ve spent together, I also have no way to pay him for everything he have given me; every kiss, every caress, every gaze ... and it’s just because, in his eyes I saw myself as if I were the most precious thing in the world, but that was what he’s for me ... he’s my reason for living, my reason for smiling and my desire to fight again and again to achieve our dreams._

_When we started fighting against Korse we knew it… that was our destiny, and we had to fight together, until destiny decided when we would separate… but we were together… Him and me. Ghoulie was always with me, and I was always hand in hand with him, because we loved each other. Until the end…_

_A year later we found you ..._

_《_ _If you promise not to cry_ _  
Then I’ll tell you just what I would say_ _》_

_He always wanted someone to take care of beside me and the killjoys, someone to love as a father, someone to teach everything he knows, and I always wanted to start a family with him._

_You were 2 years old when Ghoul and I adopted you ... Jesus! You must have seen his face when he hugged you, he was the happiest person on the planet, tears rolled down his cheeks while his little eyes crystallized more and more._

_"Pois ... she’s beautiful," he told me, and I couldn't help but smile at the image of the life we always dreamed of. We knew that it was our destiny to take care of you and love you with our lives._

_《_ _If I could be with you tonight_ _  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes_ _》_

_"Little Bandit" I murmured; I remember that every night, my little one read me a book: “Colliding in the stars”, and your name was also shared by the protagonist of this one._

_When I had nightmares, when I was afraid, when I felt insufficient, he would take his book and recite, “And when the stars rise, the sun sets and the night falls, you and I will be together, hand in hand, because the love of my life dazzles more than any comet in the universe ... because you are my spark..."_

_I love him so, so, so much..._

_On a summer night, as we were enjoying the moonlight, he handed me his notebook; It was very special for him, but he told me "I did something for our little girl ..." as he looked at me with so much love. I opened it to the bookmarked page, and there was a song, and it was all for you. "I want her to always remember how much we love her, even if we are not with her ..." as tears fell down his delicate cheeks._

_《_ _I’ll fail and lose this fight_ _  
Never fade in the dark_ _》_

_Frank and I love you so much, we took care of you so much, and we teach you everything we know, because we knew that someday, you would need it._

_Despite the great love we had in our family and our great desires, life is not always easy ..._

_3 years after our wonderful moment, the war came ..._

_We were the killjoys against BL / ind, we fought every day and hid, so Korse didn't find us, but Ghoul and I knew what would happen._

_We knew we had to protect you._

_《_ _Just remember you will always burn as bright_ _》_

_And we knew that in a not so far, we would have to let you go safely._

_Our meeting with the draculoids were more and more frequent and complicated, Frank and I were always fighting to keep you and Kobra safe; because we made him promise, that no matter what happened to us, he must always be safe with you._

_《_ _The light behind your eyes_ _》_

_One mission led to another. A fight led to a capture. And that capture drove my heart to a deep sadness._

_When they caught Ghoul I felt my heart stop, my breath was short and my eyes crystallized. They were taking the love of my life, the one I swore to take care of and keep safe._

_So, I did everything to bring him back to me, because I love him so much it hurt to be without him. I love him so much that when we looked at each other’s eyes, the rest disappeared and we locked ourselves in our little fantasy._

_And so, he was with me once more ..._

_《_ _Sometimes we must grow stronger and_ _  
You can be stronger when I'm gone_ _》_

_But we knew that the good time would not be with us long. We knew it. And we planned everything._

_December of 2017 did not start as in the previous years, Draculoids chasing us, Korse sending troops, personally monitoring us, traps everywhere… and we knew it._

_It was time to carry out our plan to protect you, because you are the light of our life, the star that guides us and the sun that illuminates us._

_《_ _When I’m here, no longer_ _  
You must be stronger and_ _》_

_We don’t know what will happen in the next few days, but little B ... never forget how much we love you, how much we care of you and everything we teach you._

_You are strong. You are independent. You are smart._

_And we would give everything for you ... even our lives._

_If you are reading this, it means that the love of my life and I gave everything to save you, because you are, were, and always will be the greatest dream of our life. Our gift of our lives will always be our teachings, our life for a yours in peace and calm, as well as a small sample of our love, the memory of our life, and our greatest wish, you’ll find it with this note... in this box..._

_Never forget you will always be our daylight ..._

_We love you from here to the stars, Fun Ghoul and Party Poison”_

_《If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes》_

The tears fell down her cheeks like a rain in cold times, the memories of their great love, the memories of the people who loved her and cared for her ‘til they gave their lives up for her.

And, after 12 years, she had not forgotten them, she could never forget the little Ghoulie and the amazing Poison, her parents.

Now, as a 17-year-old-teenager, she knew her destiny, her knew his past, and that shaped his future.

_《_ _I failed and lost this fight_ _  
Never fade in the dark_ _》_

She pulled down the letter as she looks through the box, picking up the newspaper.

_“December 19 th, 2017_

_The death of most wanted the criminals by the Better Living Industries company, Fun Ghoul and Party Poison has been confirmed.  
_

_They were shot across the desert outside of Battery City, finally ending the Killjoy dynasty..."_

She let out a sob as she took the cassette wrapped in a blue bandana with white stars and red stripes; as she unwrapped it, a note fell like a raindrop from heaven.

_《_ _Just remember you will always burn as bright_ _》_

_“To my precious little Bandit. ‘Cause we love you as the sun shines on the earth and the air blows on the mountains. xofrnk "_

And she promised herself that if her parents have given everything up to make a world full of peace for her, she would continue to keep it that way forever.

She will ... ‘til the end ...

《The light behind your eyes》


End file.
